Merry Christmas from Sesame Street
.]] Merry Christmas from Sesame Street, released in 1975, was Sesame Street's first holiday-related album. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but lost to The Little Prince. Some of the songs and stories were used in the special, Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, three years later. The album was partially re-released in 1995 as A Sesame Street Christmas, although some of the tracks were altered to remove characters who were no longer on the show, and replace them with newer characters. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street Christmas Overture - The Sesame Street Festival Orchestra #We Wish You a Merry Christmas - The Company #Medley - The Company Deck the Halls - Herry Monster, Bert, Ernie, Prairie Dawn and the Count Jingle Bells - Herry Monster, David and Gordon White Christmas - Bob, Susan and Mr. Hooper Winter Wonderland - Big Bird #I Hate Christmas - Oscar #A Christmas Story - Mr. Hooper, Ernie, and Bert #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Bert and Ernie #The Twelve Days of Christmas - Cookie Monster, Hardhead Henry Harris, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Oscar, the Count, Big Bird, Smart Tina, Herry Monster and Snuffle-upagus Side Two #Medley - The Company It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Big Bird Silver Bells - Susan and Gordon The Christmas Song - Bob Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Grover #The Night Before Christmas on Sesame Street - David #Saludo (aguinaldo) - Luis and Maria #Arrurru - Luis and Maria #(All I Want for Christmas Is) My Two Front Teeth - The Count #A Christmas Pageant - Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Bert, Herry Monster, Cookie Monster, and Grover #Keep Christmas With You (All Through the Year) - Susan, Gordon, Big Bird, Luis, David, Bob, Prairie Dawn and Ernie #We Wish You A Merry Christmas (reprise) - Big Bird, Mr. Hooper, Oscar and Everyone Note *Although the front cover says "Merry Christmas from Sesame Street", the spine of the album says "Sesame Street Merry Christmas", and the label just says, "Merry Christmas". * The 2011 reissue contained several errors not present on the original album: ** The "Sesame Street Christmas Overture" is played twice. First as a separate track and the second as combined with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". ** The version of "Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year)" is the one from A Sesame Street Christmas with Hoots the Owl replacing David. ** The reprise of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" is omitted entirely. Cast *Northern Calloway as David *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan and Smart Tina *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Roscoe Orman as Gordon and Hardhead Henry Harris *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, and Bert *Jerry Nelson as The Count, Herry Monster and Snuffle-upagus *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn *Jim Henson as Ernie *Featuring the Sesame Street Festival Orchestra and the Voices of Arthur Shimkin Credits *Produced by Jon Stone *Musical direction and arrangements by Sam Pottle *Continuity by Joseph A. Bailey and Jon Stone *Director of recording: James Timmens *Engineering by F. Laico, P. Duria, A. Kendy, R. Payne *Sound effects by Bobbie Wood *Executive producer for CTW: Christopher Cerf *Executive producer for CRA: Arthur Shimkin *Music coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant musical director: Dave Conner *Illustrations by Michael J. Smollin *Cover design by Robert Pierce *Cover photography by Charles Pike Rowan *Associate producer for CRA: Geri Van Rees *Associate producer for CTW: Sharon Lerner *Project coordinator: Linda Ortlieb *Special thanks to Karen Baxter, Bruce Becker, Roy Blakeman, Laurie Blank, Bob Cranshaw, Peggy Fulton, Janet Gari, Sharon Gay, Al Gottesman, Dawnald Henderson, Wally Kane, Phil Lawrence, Steve Little, Pete Long, Bob McCoy, Jimmy Mitchell, Bob Partnoy, Scott Shukat, Tish Sommers, Alan Stein and Bill Whaley *The final farewell tour appearance of R. Duck was recorded by special arrangement with Jeffrey Moss Associates Other releases File:C5016MerryXmasSSCassette.jpg| 1975 Sesame Street Records C-5016 Image:CTWMerryXmasCassette1975.jpg| Sesame Street Records CTW 25516-B Image:MerryChristmasSS8track.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records 8T-5016 Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 79013 File:BOMC205357MerryChristmas.jpg| 1975 Sesame Street Records/Book of the Month Club CTW 25516/BOMC 20-5357 File:SSMerryChristmasBOMC1977.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records/Book of the Month Records C-5016/BOMC 90-5523 Image:noimage-big.png| 1988 Sight & Sound GNL-236 61tVP7Jq4cL._SS500_.jpg| 2011 Amazon.com, made-on-demand exclusive International releases Image:AxisMerryXmas.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6334 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6334 Image:sesamexmasjp.jpg| Japan, 1991 Sony Records SRCS 5598 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Christmas Albums